


wild eyes

by haxxorbitch



Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haxxorbitch/pseuds/haxxorbitch
Summary: wouldn't say i was your best friendi was just someone who would listenbut it was you and me all summer longin your parent's basement





	wild eyes

it was just too normal. the sound of gunfire filled the room, ridiculously loud. vinny had ignored it as evan cranked the volume up at first, but it was too loud to hear anything else now. he was focused on the game, though. he’d give evan that. he wondered if he played all of his games like this. the answer was a solid probably.

 

it...had been ages, since he had last talked to evan. the last time he’d been in this room (three hours ago) he’d watched a snuff film with habit and listened to him offer criticism to no one. talking about how no, you should have done this, or there was a slower way to choke him. vinny tended to tune it out. the cup of coffee he’d been drinking earlier still sat there, half-empty.

 

but now, evan was here. he was here, and vinny had missed him so much, and they were doing jack shit but play a garbage video game. vinny felt a bit of remorse at that, but it wasn’t like there was much else they could do. going outside, with evan’s body looking like it did - ruined and exhausted by habit’s use - was probably not the best idea.

 

vinny looked over at evan.

  
  


he was crying silently, as he played the game, focused on it. vinny wondered if he knew he was crying, but his body was shaking, and the game was pumped loud enough to cover even the loudest of sobs.

 

he paused the game. evan looked at him with his splotchy face.

 

“vince,” he started, but his voice cracked. he let out a choked cry, and then took a deeper breath. “vince, uh, play the game, dude.”

 

he pulled his legs up onto the couch so his entire body was facing the other. “ev…” he mumbled softly, taking evan’s smaller hand in both of his. evan had cast his face downwards, refusing to meet his eyes.

 

“i...what’s up, man? what’s wrong?”

 

“take a fucking guess, vinny.”

 

“well, a lot of things are objectively -”

 

“everyone we know is fucking DEAD, dude!” 

 

the volume in evan’s voice seemed to surprise even him. he looked at his hands, and then back at vinny’s own stricken face. 

 

“i’m...jesus, i’m sorry, vince. i didn’t mean to...i shouldn’t have…”

 

“it’s okay.” 

 

vinny raised a hand up to evan’s face, brushing some tears away with his thumb. “look, i...this is hard. this whole thing fucking sucks. this situation is, in all circumstances, the worst.” by this time, evan was returning his gaze tentatively.

 

“but you and me, ev? we’re in this together. we’ve been in this together since fairmount. we’re going to get through this, you and me. not just for us, but for them. they aren’t gone for nothing. like habit said-”

 

“i don’t care what it said.”

 

“okay. i’m sorry. but there’s going to be a lot more dead people, and i’m gonna do everything to make sure you’re not one of them. you’re...i don’t know what i would do if i didn’t have you, man. you’re like, the last thing i’m holding onto. or something.”

 

“i love you.” the phrase came out quicker than evan had meant it to. vinny was silent for a moment. “i mea n…cards on the fuckin table, right? we don’t know what’s going to happen to us, and it’s better to say it than not say it and die and it’s not like i want to take that to my grave or anything so i’m telling you right now i love you and-”

 

vinny hesitated. this... was impulsive. evan would forget it, eventually. “i love you too, evan. there’s no one i’d rather have to do this with, if we have to do it, you know? we’re going to be ok.” 

 

evan sighed. "yeah." he then looked at his hands, and there was something in his eyes that vinny couldn't quite describe. it looked...like a terrible mix between guilt and hatred. vinny wasn't sure who it was for. “i miss jeff.”

 

“me too.”

 

after a heartbeat, he kissed evan’s forehead. evan looked at him with a degree of confusion. he gave his best reassuring smile, and adjusted himself so he was laying down on the sofa rather than sitting up. with the same warm reassurance, he gently tugged the other down on his chest from his sitting position. the weight was comforting to have on him. evan was, for lack of a better word, comforting.

 

he turned down the volume on the televison, reducing it so he could almost hear evan's breathing over it, and he put on a movie.

 

they fell asleep in the lightwash, and for a few hours, things were okay.


End file.
